Shattered Hope
by Soul of Insanity
Summary: It has arrived. The final battle against Naraku. No surrendering. No running. Victors walk away. Losers die. Against odds stacked against them will the Feudal gang have a chance at victory? One-Shot


Sigh, had to make this one a non song-fic because (boo!) ff says no more songs in stories. If you want the original version (with the song included) I have a link in my profile to where you can read it. The song is really good (Offspring's "The Noose") and goes with the story quite well (the story practically came from the song). But the actual story isn't much different, but if it seems to be a little jerky or something that's because the song has been removed.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

XXXXXXXXX

**Shattered Hope**

XXXXXXXXX

The lines were formed. The lines of the final battle were formed. Good verses evil. The fate of Feudal Japan, and indirectly the future, was to be decided this day. There was no turning back; a white flag of surrender was not an option. Running was not an option. The victors would walk away. The losers would perish. All of the battles, all of the injuries, all the heartache, were for this moment. This moment where everyone would fight for all they were worth. They would fight to the death because they believed in their cause. The two sides, a mere 200 feet apart, stared at each other.

On one side was the hope of the world. Inuyasha, the hanyou turned hero, holding tetsusaiga in front of him. Miroku, the monk who would grope the girls but then wouldn't think twice of laying down his life for them, his staff held in front of his body. Sango, the demon exterminator who lost her family and village but found new hope in this group, grasped hiraikotsu firmly with one hand. Shippo, the young kitsune who was still trying to find his place in the world, trying hard not to quiver in fear, he would not run and hide this time. Kirara, Sango's companion and friend, in her large form and standing faithfully by Sango's side. And finally, Kagome, the miko girl from the future. She truly was the strength of this mismatched group. In her kind and gentle ways she had begun the long and hard process of mending Inuyasha's heart. The girl who was like a sister to Sango, a sister Sango desperately needed and clung to for stability. The foster mother of Shippo. The girl who welcomed Miroku into the group even after he had groped her. Without Kagome the group was nothing. They knew that, and each would defend her to their dying breath. But Kagome would also protect her friends, she had her bow out and one arrow loosely notched in it. They were ready for the final battle.

The other side oozed with confidence. They were almost positive they would win this upcoming better. After all, they had Naraku. Naraku stood directly across from Inuyasha, a smirk firmly planted on his face. He would finally kill his nemesis this day. His revenge would finally be finished. Framing the evil hanyou on either side were Kagura and Kanna, the sisters who were forced to fight for Naraku. And finally, Kohaku. His eyes were emotionless and he didn't show an ounce of recognition to his sister, Sango. Kagura snapped her fan impatiently. Open. Shut. Open. Shut. She was eager to fight. Open. Shut. Naraku sent her a disapproving glare and she stopped.

The lines were formed. The battle could commence.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naraku lifted one hand and let some miasma drip from his fingertips. It dropped to the ground and melted the rocks away. He saw Shippo visibly shudder. "Shall we start?" he asked in his cold voice.

Inuyasha growled. "You bastard! You're going to die today!"

Naraku cackled. "Really? I'm going to die? I find that hard to believe." To support his answer he held up the shikon jewel. It was 85 complete; the missing pieces were in Kagome's possession. The jewel crackled with a black, evil energy. "Face it Inuyasha, you can't win. You failed to protect one woman, and you'll fail to protect this new one."

Inuyasha clenched tetsusaiga tighter. His growls deepened and his eyes were rimmed in a slight red. Even tetsusaiga couldn't contain his full anger at Naraku threatening to kill Kagome.

Kagome reached out and placed a calming hand on Inuyasha's arm. "Inuyasha, calm down," she soothed. "We need you to be thinking for this fight. We need you in control. Don't let Naraku get to you. He's saying that just to anger you."

Inuyasha allowed his anger to wash away with these words. As long as he had Kagome with him all would be right. And Kagome was right; he needed to keep his head for this battle. No matter what Naraku said he had to stay in control of his demonic side. This was one battle were he could not afford to transform.

Sango, glad to see Kagome's words work, gripped hiraikotsu tighter. She crouched slightly and waited for Inuyasha to give the signal to fight. The longer the waiting took the more nervous she became. She only hoped the fight would begin soon.

Miroku eyed the incomplete shikon jewel in Naraku's hand. If Naraku actually used the jewel all would be lost. But he had to let Inuyasha handle the jewel and Naraku. He would be attacking and distracting Kohaku. He wouldn't allow Sango to attack her own brother. No one would allow her to do that. So it was decided beforehand that he would handle Kohaku. Inuyasha would of course take Naraku. Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara would attack Kagura and Kanna. It was a weak plan. Not because Miroku doubted any of his friend's strength, no, he had complete faith in them. It was weak because their power would be stretched too thin. If one of them was injured...Miroku quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. His friends would make it. They were strong. They would all make it.

Shippo stood up straighter. Kagome had tried to convince him to stay with Kaede. He had flatly refused. He knew it was highly possible that he would die. His powers were weak at best, not enough to take on even the weakest of Naraku's group. But he was loath to stay in safety when his friends were fighting. And he had made a good point. If they did lose then Kaede's village would no longer be safe. Nowhere would be safe. And so with a heavy heart Kagome allowed him to come. Shippo vowed to help his friends and surrogate mother in any way possible. Even sacrifice himself.

Inuyasha saw all of his friends strengthen. He saw the resolve in all of their eyes. He knew they were ready. It was time. Time to decide the fate of the world. With a great yell he charged. A split second later his friends joined in his battle cry and together they ran into whatever Fate had planned for them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha and Naraku met with a violent crash. When the dust settled it was seen that Naraku had neatly blocked Inuyasha's sword with one of his own. Inuyasha whipped tetsusaiga around and the two mega powers began their fight.

Miroku charged Kohaku. When he became within range Kohaku threw his weapon. Miroku blocked the sickle with his staff. When the chain became wrapped around his staff he jerked it quickly and tore it out of Kohaku's grasp. He untangled his staff and threw the weapon out of Kohaku's reach. Kohaku had by this time unsheathed his katana. He swiped it at the monk who was just able to avoid it at the last second. Miroku retaliated by swinging his staff. Kohaku parried the blow. It was an even fight between a grown man and a young boy.

At the same time Sango and Kagome unleashed their weapons at Kagura. Hiraikotsu rotated through the air, cutting a clean path to the wind demon. Kagome's arrow flew straight and true.

Kagura smiled and held up her fan. She sent a few waves of wind at the incoming weapons. Hiraikotsu's power quickly waned and it fell harmlessly to the ground. The arrow fared better as it was able to purify the wind. It continued on its path to Kagura.

Kanna stepped in front of her sister and held up her mirror. The arrow vanished into the mirror, leaving both Kagura and Kanna unscathed.

Kagura smirked at the two girls. Stepping away from Kanna she sent a ferocious wave of razor sharp wind at Kagome and Sango.

Sango saw the wind coming and did the first thing that popped into her head. She pushed Kagome as hard as she could out of the path of the wind. Knowing she didn't have time to jump to safety herself she crouched low to the ground and buried her face in her arms.

Kagome stared in horror as the wind engulfed Sango. She should have been in there as well. She shouldn't be safe. But Sango...she was selfless. She could have saved herself but she saved her instead. When the wind settled she saw Sango lying motionless on the ground. Rage overtook her. Kagura...it was because of Kagura that Sango now laid deathly still, blood pouring from numerous cuts throughout her body. Kagome jumped to her feet, bow in hand. She prepared another arrow for firing and filled it with her miko powers. She was going to kill her. Kagura was going to die.

Kagura couldn't believe it. The miko was going to fire another arrow. One Kanna would just be able to absorb again. This was too easy. She wanted to fight Inuyasha, at least he would prove to be a challenge. Kagura saw the arrow glow bright, it was ready to be fired. But...where was Kanna? Why was she not here yet? Kagura quickly glanced around the battlefield.

Kanna was fighting her own battle. A battle with a young kitsune who had discovered the way he could help. Shippo was plastered to Kanna's face, his tiny hands digging into her hair so he wouldn't be dislodged. Kanna had dropped her mirror and had grabbed Shippo's tail. She was pulling as hard as she could. Tears sprung to Shippo's eyes. It felt like his tail was about to be ripped out. But he couldn't let go. As long as Kanna was occupied Kagome could use her arrows. When he felt his grip loosen he bit down into Kanna's hair to further anchor him to her face. He had to remain strong.

Kagura looked sharply back to Kagome. She cursed when she saw the arrow flying towards her. Knowing her wind attack was useless she instead attempted to jump out of the way. She almost made it. The arrow still hit her. But instead of piercing her in the chest it hit her in the shoulder. And went straight through. Kagome had filled the arrow with so much strength that it didn't even slow after hitting Kagura, it plowed straight through, leaving a gaping hole in Kagura's left shoulder. But she wasn't purified. She was still able to fight.

Kagura grimaced in pain but did not scream. Oh no, she would never scream. She readied her fan and sent out another gust of wind. But this one was not aimed at the miko. Kagura had a new target.

Shippo continued his fight against Kanna. She was still occupied, that's all that mattered. But then a new attack laid waste to his body. He felt his tiny back being ripped apart; he felt the blood oozing down his body. He couldn't handle it any longer. He left go. The wind carried him 20 feet away from Kanna. When he landed he tried to stand back up. He made it to his hands and knees. And then collapsed.

Kagome screamed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Miroku heard the scream. Reacting quickly he kicked Kohaku's legs out from under him and searched for the source of the scream. What he found made his heart jump up to his throat.

Sango was lying in a lifeless heap, blood staining her clothes.

Miroku immediately forgot about Kohaku. All that mattered was reaching Sango. He had to save her. Miroku ran a few yards when a biting pain entered the back of his thigh. He froze in mid step and reached one hand down. He felt the handle of Kohaku's sickle protruding from his thigh. He slowly turned around. Kohaku was standing up, his hands grasping the chain of his weapon. His eyes were still emotionless.

Miroku let out a gasp of pain and attempted to pull the weapon out of his body. He needn't have bothered. Kohaku did it for him.

Sango's eyelids fluttered open. Her body hurt. But it didn't matter. There was still a battle to fight. Her friends needed her. She painfully rose to her feet. She saw Kagome cradling the bloody body of Shippo. And then her world fell apart. A cry of pain broke through the air.

Sango screamed as well when she saw Miroku. She had just witnessed her brother ripping his weapon out of Miroku's leg. It had been buried in the back of Miroku's thigh. And Miroku had been facing Kohaku. The only the way the weapon could go was through his leg. It had bit through flesh until it reached Miroku's bone. Then miraculously instead of completely severing his leg it had only cut through a small portion of his bone before sliding out of his leg. Miroku's leg was almost cut off; the bone that could be seen was jagged and rough. He crumpled to the ground.

Sango began running to Miroku. She had to get to him before Kohaku did. Kohaku would kill him, she couldn't allow that to happen. Sango flew to Miroku's side and knelt beside him.

"Miroku," she whispered softly. "Stay still. Let me take care of Kohaku and then I'll help you."

Before he could respond she stood up and unsheathed her katana. It was time to do what she had been dreading. She had to fight her brother. And kill him. It was the only way to free him from this nightmare and save her friends. For Miroku she would kill her brother.

Kagome held Shippo to her chest. His breathing was getting shallow and he was no longer conscious. The wind had ravaged his poor body. The cuts were too big, too deep, he was losing too much blood. She was going to lose him. She was going to lose her foster son.

Kanna wiped the blood from her face. Some of Kagura's wind attack had hit her. Didn't really matter, it didn't hurt. It was more annoying seeing the blood dripping to the ground. She hated the color red. She preferred the simplicity of white. She moved to retrieve her mirror.

A great roar broke through the air in front of Kanna. Kirara swooped down and landed full force onto the mirror. Kanna watched in horror as her mirror shattered into a million pieces. Her mirror, her weapon, her defense, was gone. All gone. What was she supposed to do now? How could she be expected to fight? Her mirror was broken.

Kagome gently placed the battered body of Shippo on the ground. The air around her crackled with her barely suppressed miko energy. She gripped her bow and notched an arrow. In her anger it only took a second for the arrow to become fully charged.

Kanna stared forlornly at her broken mirror. She was not aware of the miko. She was not aware of the arrow aimed at her chest. Until the arrow pierced her chest. Her eyes flew open in surprise. She felt no pain, only surprise at the fact that there was an arrow sticking out of her chest. Kanna fell onto her back and laid still. She died without a sound.

Kagome took in deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She did it. She killed Kanna. With Kirara's help Kanna had died. One down, three to go. Next to go would be Kagura. Without Kanna there to help and with already being injured she would be a little easier. Not much, but hopefully it would be enough to give Kagome the edge. Kagome calmly notched another arrow. She pulled the string tight and began scanning the battlegrounds for the wind demon. She was completely caught off guard when razor sharp wind snapped across her back.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha froze in mid blow when that scent wafted across his nose. It was blood. Kagome's blood. With a surge of energy he punched Naraku in the face. When the hanyou went flying Inuyasha promptly located where the scent was coming from.

She looked dead. She was lying facedown on the ground and her clothes were tattered and stained a deep red. The back of her head had a deep gash running down it.

Kagura stared at the unmoving girl. She had gotten revenge for her dead sister. The miko was dead. She would no longer be able to purify anyone. The shikon shards were up for grabs. Kagura looked up when she sensed Inuyasha bearing down on her. She should have known he would attack her.

Inuyasha clenched tetsusaiga as tight as he could as he ran at Kagura. The demon blood in him was raging to be set free. But he had told Kagome he would remain in control. He had to stay in control for her. He would do anything for her. Anything except turn full demon.

Inuyasha readied tetsusaiga. When he got close enough the foul demon he reached his free hand to a cut Naraku had given him. He dipped his fingers in hit.

"Claws of Blood!" he screamed as he unleashed the attack on Kagura.

Kagura stared at the hanyou in disbelief. She couldn't believe that he actually thought that weak attack could work on her. Sure enough she easily dodged it. But something was off. It felt 't be. But sure enough...

Kagura felt a slight tugging on her side. She looked in that direction and saw the monk with his air void opened and pointing at her. Was he actually going to try and pull her in? He wasn't even on his feet, merely propped up on one elbow with his hand outstretched. She smirked, foolish. She snapped her fan open. The monk looked practically dead already, she would help him along that path.

Miroku gritted his teeth and continued to pull Kagura off course. His leg was burning. All he wanted to do was scream. But he knew if he did then he wouldn't be able to fight. He could barely fight now, all he was able to do was hopefully distract Kagura long enough to allow Inuyasha the time he needed to attack. He saw Kagura open her fan. He silently prayed Inuyasha to hurry up; he wouldn't be able to survive a direct attack like Kagura's wind attack.

Inuyasha saw Kagura open her fan up as well. He saw her prepare to kill Miroku. He wouldn't allow that to happen. He quickly rushed up to Kagura's back and grabbed her around the neck, bringing tetsusaiga up to her throat.

Kagura froze. She felt the pressing of cold metal on her throat. Her fan fell forgotten to the ground. She cursed her stupidity. She had become too cocky. She killed the miko, was about to kill the monk, she was too confident. She didn't think the hanyou could actually hurt her. And she was correct, a head on attack she would be able to stand her ground against him. But this wasn't a head on attack. He sneaked up on her. She was now at his mercy.

"Go join your sister in hell," growled Inuyasha deeply before slitting Kagura's throat. He felt her blood cover the arm that was holding her up. He immediately left go of her. The wind demon fell to the ground. She was dead. She was finally dead.

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side. He knelt beside her and rolled her into his lap. Her head rolled back, Inuyasha quickly put an arm under it to support her.

"Kagome? Kagome? Please Kagome, don't die. Don't leave me," he sobbed, not bothering to hide the tears that came to his eyes. It hurt, oh how it hurt. He didn't know when or how, but he knew he loved the girl from the future. And now she didn't move. Didn't respond to his pleading. Didn't respond to his tears.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome to his chest. He felt her blood soaking through his clothes. Knew on some deeper level that it was too much blood. A human could not lose that much blood and still live. But he hoped, no, he prayed, that somehow Kagome still lived. That she realized he needed her, she wouldn't leave him alone, Kagome wasn't like that. She promised she would remain with him. She wouldn't back out of that promise. She wouldn't do that.

But he knew. Knew she wouldn't, no, couldn't, come back. She was gone. Taken from him. Never to smile again. Never to laugh, argue, or pout again. Never to sit him again when he did something stupid.

Inuyasha raised his face to the sky. He screamed as loud as he could. He didn't scream any words, he just unleashed all of his pain into that one long howl. She was dead. Just like that, she died. He failed her. He vowed to always protect her. And he failed.

Sango momentarily glanced back when she heard the wail of pain coming from Inuyasha. She wished she hadn't. Inuyasha was holding the body of Kagome. And he wouldn't be screaming like that if she weren't dead. Her surrogate sister was dead.

"Kagome," she whispered before a blade slashed open her side. Sango cursed and spun her head back around. She had allowed herself to get distracted. Her brother now had a severe advantage. Now not only did her body still hurt from Kagura's attack, but now there was a deep cut in her side. The likelihood of her winning was slipping away fast.

Sango managed to parry the next two moves Kohaku delivered. The next one hit her in the shin. She fell to her knees. It was over. She lost. She was too weak to stand back up. She would die along with Kagome. The only regret she had was that she had never told Miroku how she felt about him. How she truly loved him. He would never know that know.

Sango looked up when her brother advanced on her. The tears streamed down her face. She failed to free him. She failed everyone. Miroku would be at the mercy of Kohaku. And then Inuyasha would be alone.

Kohaku raised the hand wielding the katana. He jerked in surprise when he felt teeth ensnare his arm. The demon cat had grabbed him. She was preventing him from finishing off the woman he had been fighting.

"Kirara," gasped Sango in shock. Then she fell forward.

Miroku crawled to the demon exterminator. Every movement he wrought upon his leg caused him to almost scream in pain. He reached Sango and gently rolled her over. He smiled softly for her benefit.

Sango moaned in pain when she was rolled over. She opened her eyes and saw the worried face of Miroku peering down at her. She gingerly raised one hand and brushed it against his cheek. He grasped her hand in his own.

"Miroku...I..." she whispered in pain.

"Shh, save your strength."

Sango shook her head. She had to tell him how she felt. This was her last chance.

"No, I wanted to tell you..."

Miroku released her hand and placed it gently over her lips. "I know," he soothed. "I know. I feel the same way."

Sango smiled happily. She could die peacefully now. He knew.

Miroku returned the smile. He brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. He fell on top of her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A katana was firmly imbedded in Miroku's back. Right over where his heart was. He had died quickly.

Sango held the body of the monk tightly. She craned her neck and saw the small body of Kirara lying a few feet away from her. A deep gash was in her side. Fresh tears escaped from Sango's eyes. Kirara had sacrificed her own life for her. Until the end her cat had been selfless, always there for Sango. Sango found herself mourning for Kirara as much as she was mourning Miroku. Sango wanted to cradle Kirara. But she couldn't. The body of Miroku pinned her to the ground. She was stuck underneath the dead body of the man she loved.

Inuyasha continued to rock Kagome in his arms. He hadn't felt a heartbeat for several minutes now. But he still fervently hoped to feel it surge once more into life.

"You poor, pathetic hanyou," sneered Naraku coming up from behind him. "A simple human girl dies and you breakdown? Pathetic."

Inuyasha ignored Naraku. He refused to leave go of Kagome's body. He feared that if he let her go then there would be no chance of bringing her back.

"You're not worth my time anymore." Naraku made a fist and punched it ruthlessly into Inuyasha's back. He ripped it out and repeated the action two more times.

Inuyasha stared blankly at the three holes in his chest. He tightened his grip on Kagome. He wouldn't let Naraku take her from him. He toppled over, still holding the dead body of Kagome.

Sango saw Inuyasha fall. She knew there was no way he could come back from that attack. She didn't think he would want to. After all, Kagome was dead, the woman he loved died, he wouldn't want to live anymore. Not without Kagome.

Sango buried her face in Miroku's chest. She was the only one left. All of her friends were dead. They all perished on this battlefield. All save for her.

She looked up when she felt footsteps stop beside her. She met the cold, cruel eyes of Naraku.

"Kill me," she choked out. "Please, just finish me. I have no reason to live. Kill me."

Naraku smirked. "With pleasure," he said. He grabbed the hilt of the katana that was still in Miroku's body. With one solid thrust he drove it into Sango's chest.

Sango's eyes widened in pain. Then grew peaceful. She would die and join Miroku and her friends in the next world. She tightened her grip as much as she could around Miroku. She closed her eyes and waited for death to take her. Yes, they had lost. They had all died. But then again death was just the beginning of the next great adventure. And she would be starting it with the people she loved most in the world.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hm, yes. I killed them all. Yay! What? Sometimes writing about death is just fun to do.


End file.
